


Mальчики

by Cocojams



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cabin Fic, Confrontations, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension, yugoslavia
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocojams/pseuds/Cocojams
Summary: Bila je to davna 1969. godina. Napoleon Solo i Ilija Kurjakin su se našli kako bi obavili opasnu misiju prisluškivanja italijanskih špijuna u Jugoslaviji. Sami u kolibi daleko od civilizacije moraju da prevaziđu dosta toga kako bi postali još bolji agenti i suradnici… a možda i nešto više.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Čitaj tagove!

1969.

Bjelina je pokrila brežuljke i daleka maglena brda iznad stare oronule kolibe. Pored kolibe, stari bor je savio svoje grane pod težinom snijega, a tek pokoja iglica se mogla vidjeti na tlu blizu drva za loženje.

Bila je to posve mala koliba, namijenjena za planinare ili čobane koji bi ljeti, čuvajući stada, posjetili planinu uživajući u čistom zraku i ljekovitom bilju koje se moglo naći samo u teško dostupnim mjestima u šumi nedaleko od kolibe.

Stanovnici sela, u podnožju planine su čuvali tu kolibu. Sezonski bi je čistili i opremali neophodnim konzervama u slučaju da neki nesretnik zaluta u silovitoj mećavi. Preko ljeta, mladići bi dolazili da poprave staru šupu za drva, a nekad bi zakrpili krov kojeg bi zimski vjetrovi stukli. Žene bi ostavljale najbolje svijeće i pokrivače, a ponekad i nešto odjeće.

Kuhinja je bila jako mala, s tek jednim ormarićem, velikom limenom posudom koja je služila za pranje suđa, jer bi se voda donosila iz obližnjeg bunara deset minuta hoda od kolibe, i drvenim stolom smještenim tačno ispod prozora.

Na prozorskoj dasci nalazila se stara jabuka tik uz tanjirić sa svijećom. Samo jedan zid je razdvajao oskudnu spavaću sobu od kuhinje, a u njoj je pak bio jedan maleni krevet, ne baš udoban ili nešto posebno sređen.

Desi se, eto, da su se jedne novembarske noći Ilija i Napoleon provukli kroz vrata kolibe cokćući od zime. Oni nisu bili nesretnici koji su zalutali u mećavi, ne, oni su bili ovdje poslom.

– M-m-milost! – reče Napoleon baš kao pravi američki džentlmen te spusti veliki kožni kofer na stol.  
Potom zavuče ruku u džep sivog kaputa i izvuče kutiju šibica. Zapali jednu da pronađe svijeću, drugu da se odluči između svijeće i uljne lampe. Treći put da zapali oboje.

Svjetlost se razli po kolibi u tankim snopovima.  
Bijedno je pokušavao da zagrije ruke otresajući snijeg sa svoje crne kose. Na putu prema kolibi činilo mu se da je veća. Nije osjećao svoje prste i bio je potpuno siguran da mu je nos zaleđen te da će otpasti ako naglo udahne. Sve što je želio je čašu dobrog viskija. Poslije bi mogli da otpakuju opremu za prisluškivanje… ne sada. Sada će da sjedne… taaako.

 

\- Aaah. – pomisli on i drhtavim rukama otkopča kaput.  
Njegov partner, Ilija Kurijakin je odveć bio naučen i naviknut na zimu. Daleka SSSR se nije baš puno razlikovala od planina centralne Jugoslavije. Ilija bijaše jakog kova. Kova majke Rusije. Crveno mu je teklo žilama dok se bjelina njegovog lica dodvoravala bjelini snijega. Ali nije kao da je Napoleon mislio o bjelini Ilijinog lica ili o njegovoj plavoj kosi i kako je svjetlost obasjava čineći je gotovo zlatnom. Ne. On prosto nije mislio na to. Pa čak mu ni jedna misao nije prošla glavom kada je Ilija sjeo s druge strane stola i skinuo krznenu kapu i šal oko vrata, ili pak, kada je protrljao dlanove i savio prste. Ne. Napoleon nije mislio o Ilijinim prstima.

\- Nema vode. – Ilija promrmlja dubokim glasom i Napoleon po prvi put obrati pažnju na unutrašnjost kolibe.  
Pa stvarno u organizaciji ne mogu da urade ništa kako treba. Barem Gabi nije ovdje, jer ta žena bi odjurila kroz vrata čim bi ugledala limenu kadu u spavaćoj sobi. I Napoleon je pomislio na bježanje ali nije želio dati povoda svom partneru da ga zove „američka kukavica“ ili sličnim, pogrdnijim imenima. Napoleon će preživjeti ovo. I vratiti se u Nju Jork svom udobnom stanu koji ima električnu energiju, toplu vodu, viski… i grijanje.  
\- Bunar je blizu, idem po vodu – Ilija reče – Brzo ću se vratiti.

Dugo je slušao Napoleonovo nezadovoljno cvoktanje , jednostavno je morao izaći. Kada se vrati pobrinut će se da su aparati postavljeni i da rade a onda će prionuti na posao.  
\- Nema šanse da nosiš vodu po ovoj hladnoći! – Napoleon reče ali Ilija je već bio pokupio kante i tiho zatvorio ulazna vrata – Bestraga!

Napoleon se osvrnu oko sebe i još jednom pređe pogledom preko kuhinje. Nekako će poslužiti. Prišao je i otvorio ormarić. Mali smiješak mu se razvuče preko usana te zgrabi dvije konzerve mesnog gulaša i kutiju riže. Ako ništa drugo, Napoleon Solo će se pobrinuti da njegov partner i on ne gladuju na ovoj misiji, u ovoj bijednoj kolibi, na planini koja je bogu iza nogu na karti svijeta.

Dok je čekao da se Ilija vrati, zapalio je vatru u peći, uzeo dvije glinene cigle i stavio ih da se griju. Ako mu se omakla koja pjesma tu i tamo, nije da je neko čuo. Počistio je prašinu sa stola i otvorio vrata spavaće kako bi se toplina i tamo uvukla. Hrana je mirisala divno. Nije ni shvatio koliko je gladan dok nije osjetio izmiješane mirise u zraku.

Pošto je uvidio da niko nije posjetio kolibu već neko vrijeme, izašao je van da opere tanjire snijegom. Pogled mu zastade na pahulje nošene jakim vjetrom. Odjednom, tamo u daljini spazi u magli i mećavi neku priliku kako se tetura prema kolibi. Koraci su bili nestabilni kao da nije znala gdje će da zakorači. Nije mogao biti Ilija. Trebalo mu je barem dvadesetak minuta da se vrati, još tome, visina figure nije odgovarala. Napoleon bi znao, provodio je sate i sate buljeći u svog partnera s neprimjerenim mislima i namjerama.

E, sada… Napoleon je znao je da bi sigurno trebao posegnuti za svojim pištoljem ali isto tako je znao da nema šanse da je neko saznao da su Ilija i on ovdje. A sama pomisao da ih je neko pratio do kolibe je bila apsurdna jer se to jednostavno ne može desiti pod njegovim budnim okom. Potrudio se da ne pravi propuste ovaj put. Mrzio je ovu komunističku zemlju još od zadnjeg puta kada su ga zadržali na aerodromu u Sarajevu. Igman je bio još gori.  
Dobro… možda je ipak trebao posegnuti za pištolj jer se prilika približavala sve brže.

\- Ilija!? – Napoleon doviknu ali mu vjetar odnese glas.  
Stisnuo je porculan i čekao. Ako se prilika usudi približiti ustat će i zamahnuti. Samo da ne polomi tanjir prije nego dođe u kontakt sa glavom ove spodobe.

Crte čovjeka u daljini se razjasniše i Napoleon spusti tanjir iz ruke u potpunom iznenađenju. Ilija je hodao kao ošamućen noseći dvije kante vode. Njegovo tijelo bijaše zgrčeno hladnoćom. Napoleon potrča prema njemu skidajući svoj kaput.

\- Budala! – pomisli on bijesno.  
Pokušao je da ne zgrabi priliku i ne kaže nešto poput „fino sam ti reko'“, ali Napoleon Solo je bio samo čovjek. Ogrnuo je svoj kaput oko Ilije i usmjerio ga ispred sebe – Ilija, šta sam ti rekao? – Napoleon procijedi uzevši kante iz ruku drugog.

Ilija je pokušavao da ostane pri svijesti, ali čim je zakoračio u kolibu tlo mu se izmaknu pod nogama i on pade kao pokošen. Sve na što je mislio je hladnoća i snijeg. Podcijenio je ovu planinu i mećavu. Zadnje što je vidio je obris Napoleona i drveni truli plafon kolibe. Moglo je biti gore…


	2. Chapter 2

Kada bi se duboko zamislio Napoleon bi zaključio da su Ilijina tvrdoglavost i njegov ponos istinske karakteristike koje idu ruku pod ruku. Kako bi Gabi rekla „Baš ste se našli!“.

Pa dobro, gospođica Teler nije izgledala kao jedna od onih koje bi se frapirale nakon jednog Ilijinog izljeva bijesa. Ilijini izljevi bijesa uveliko su prijali i fascinirali Napoleona. Nije to bilo sadističko uživanje u tuđoj patnji već samo taj minut transformacije Ilijinog ledenog oklopa u nešto divlje i groteskno što bi natjeralo Napoleonovu krv da ključa i brže kola žilama. Često bi Ilija počeo bacati stvari po hotelskoj sobi ne misleći šta baca i gdje. Napoleon bi promatrao tiho jer inače, Ilija bi počeo bacati stvari nakon što ga Napoleon iznervira do tačke pucanja. Ta tačka pucanja bila je jako labilna. Sve što je Napoleon trebao uraditi jeste pomalo hinjski početi analizirati Ilijin karakter što ovaj ipak nije cijenio. Napoleonu se nekada činilo da Ilija ništa njegovo ne cijeni. Možda zato što potiče iz zemlje Rusu tako nepoznate. Naravno, Napoleon je znao da Ilija nikada ne bi tražio zamjenu partnera jer izvršavaju zadatke u perfektnoj harmoniji a ni Iliji se ne da baš upoznavati nekog novog i privikavati se na novu američku njušku. Bio je zadovoljan ovom, ma kakva bila. Uz određenu metodu mučenja Ilija bi bio spreman klimnuti glavom na pitanje da li je Napoleon dobar partner. Ali opet, ono u što ljudski um može povjerovati ili vizualizirati onda može i izdržati. Trebalo bi nešto daleko gore od nacističke metode mučenja da mu izvuče riječi iz usta.

 

Pod to „gore“, Ilija podrazumijeva samog Napoleona u ulozi, ahem, mučitelja. Nije kao da bi Napoleon to istinski mogao uraditi, ali, u određenim okolnostima Ilija bi čak bio spreman da mu prepusti kontrolu. Uostalom, Ilija može samo toliko dugo gledati u ta široka ramena prije nego što počne dobijati ideje. Ali teško njemu, kakve li su to samo ideje. Natjerale bi njegovu mamu u sanduk. Njegova baba Kata se već odavno prevrće u grobu, ali bi imala društvo. Otac bi skinuo onaj stari kalašnjikov sa zida i zasadio pokoji metak u njega. Možda bi ga čak i poslali van iz gulaga samo da okonča Ilijin život. Ah, barem znamo na koga je.

 

Imao je osjećaj da ga nešto pecka po desnom obrazu ali bilo mu je jako mrsko dignuti ruku da počeše obraz ili da ukloni tu smetnju. Tijelo mu je bilo opušteno do one granice neugodnosti. Ilija nije volio biti opušten niti je volio ovaj čudan osjećaj kao da je propustio pola dana.  
Ispustio je neki grlen zvuk sjetivši se jučerašnjeg puta do bunara. Bože, kako je bilo hladno!

Dok je bio u Rusiji barem je znao da je hladno kad se izađe vani, al’ ova zemlja mu bijaše nepoznata a klima prevrtljiva ko sam đavo. Ilija je već duže vrijeme radio za ‘Ankl’ tako da baš i nije bio na raspolaganju drugovima iz Sovjetskog Saveza. Vijesti su bile nepotpune zbog Sovjetske cenzure čak i u Jugoslaviji a dok je bio u Americi… recimo samo da Ameri baljezgaju svašta. Nikome nije mogao vjerovati.

 

Ne želeći da troši dragocjeno vrijeme, otvorio je oči na jedvite jade i pogledao malo po sobi. Ono što mu je smetalo dok je spavao pokazalo se kao slabi snop sunca koji je ulazio u prašnjavu sobu kroz smeđe zastore. Kroz tanka drvena vrata osluškivao je kako se njegov partner kreće po kuhinji. Uzdignuo se i ugledao drvenu činiju na malom stoliću blizu kreveta. Ilija se nije ni trudio da pomiriše rižu s mesom, samo je uzeo kašiku i počeo jesti. Po toplini jela zaključio je da nije dugo stajalo tu.  
Tek kada je spustio praznu činiju na stol, neki lijevi dio njegovog još sporog mozga počeo je da razmišlja o rasprostranjenosti kreveta. Po onome što je jučer opazio, koliba je bila toliko mala da je Napoleon mogao samo da spava na podu, izuzev kreveta u kojem je bio Ilija. Nešto poput krivice se počelo slivati u njegov trbuh pored one ukusne riže koju je njegov partner napravio. Imao je osjećaj da je zabrljao ovaj put te je brzo ustao i pospremio krevet. Nije mu trebala još jedna stvar koju će Napoleon uraditi za i iza njega.

\- Ilija nisam siguran hoće li odgovarati ovaj kabal, ili pak da odemo do sela i provjerimo imaju li dovoljno priključaka, oh znao sam da ova misija neće biti lahka – Napoleon reče nekako neobično veselo pijuckajući čaj.  
Prokleti Amer, u tuđoj zemlji pije čaj ko Britanac a u svojoj kafu „baš kao pravi Amerikanac“. Nije kao da je Ilijin izbor bio bolji, al’ vodka je daleko efikasnija od vode s travom.  
\- Napolju nije loše. Sunce sija, hladan vjetar puše al’ ništa opasno. Možda bi i mogli otići do sela. Kontakt nam neće stići do sutra – Napoleonovo čavrljanje je nekako smirivalo Iliju. Još uvijek je postavljao opremu dok je Napoleon sjedio pored prozora i čitao novine što je uzeo još jučer pri dolasku. Na sebi je imao bijelu košulju i tamno zeleni džemper koji je bio raskopčan. Ilija nikada prije nije vidio ovaj džemper. Pristajao mu je dobro. Ilija nije bio Puškin ali boja Napoleonovih očiju je djelovala istaknutije i bistrije. Primijetio je da ga Napoleon nekako čudno gleda.  
\- Znaš li srpskohrvatski? – upita Napoleon savijajući novine. Ilija se nasmiješi.  
\- Jednako dobro kao i engleski, kauboju.

Nakon što je postavio opremu imali su dovoljno vremena da odu do sela i izvide teren. Njihova misija, kako je to lijepo Aleksandar objasnio, je bila saznati gdje je italijanska grupa držala gospodina Vladu Dragojevića. Bijaše to gospodin kojem je jedina valuta bila informacija. Imao je neke doušnike u partiji pa čak i u sveprisutnim grupama četnika i ustaša. Za zemlju kao što je bila Jugoslavija, Ilija je znao da je ovo jako važno da se očuva komunistička partija i komunistički vođa, Tito. Rusi ga i nisu nešto voljeli.

Ilija ni nije imao vremena da razmišlja o politici ali je znao da su Rusi čvrsto vjerovali da je amerikanizacija u ovu zemlju donijela ne samo koka-kolu već i i kapitalizam. Ilija je mrzio kapitaliste. Razmišljao je koliko Napoleon zna o ovome. Aleksandar je nasamo popričao s njim nakon što im je misija objašnjena. Sve što je Ilija znao o ovoj zemlji je došlo iz Sovjetske enciklopedije ali ga je uvijek zanimala. Ilija ne smije niti posumnjati u druga Staljina kao istinskog vođu majke Rusije. Malo je reći da je Ilija jedva čekao da dozna šta ljudi u ovoj zemlji misle o komunizmu. Njegovo znanje srpskohrvatskog je bilo dobro potkovano zahvaljujući KGB agentima i programu same organizacije. Nekako se ponadao da će imati vremena za uživanje, a to je bilo jako rijetko od njega.  
\- Pariz, Venecija i sada Sarajevo… da nisu možda malo pretjerali. Ima da tražim odmor nakon ovoga. Duguju mi. Šta kažeš Ilija, istražiti ovu zemlju bez pritiska posla, čujem dosta o njoj?  
Ilija se nekako prenu iz razmišljanja i pogleda prema svom partneru. Pošto je završio postavljanje opreme, uzeo je krpu da obriše ruke. Napoleonu se učinilo da je Ilija samo htio da radi nešto s rukama. Spustio je pogled prema površini stola imajući dobru ideju kako zaposliti Ilijine ruke. Ne koristi mu da sada misli o tome. Ma, ne koristi mu da ikada misli o tome. Ilija nije takav. Ni Napoleon nije bio takav.  
\- Sumnjam da će rizikovati. Neće nam dati odmor ali, slažem se. Bilo bi lijepo ostati par dana nakon ovog svega.  
To je bilo nešto najduže što je Napoleon čuo od svog partnera od kako su došli u ovu zabit.  
\- Idemo sada – reče Ilija uzimajući svoj šal i kaput – trebamo ta imena.  
\- Pravo veliš, opasni - dobaci Napoleon popravljajući svoj okovratnik – a i vjetar je odnio snijeg pa se nećemo namučiti do sela.

Selo Vrutci, Ilijaš izgledalo je suzbijeno i ruralno. Iliju je jako podsjetilo na selo njegove babe kojoj je odlazio kada je bio još mali dječak. Kuće su bile izgrađene uglavnom od drveta a planinski put po kojim su on i Napoleon hodali bio je blatnjav i mokar. Pejzaž su krasila stada ovaca u torovima ali tek kada su stigli u ravnini sela. Pašnjaci su bili prostrani i prazni. Klima kao da se potpuno promijenila i Ilija krajičkom oka primijeti kako Napoleon vuče svoj šal ne bi li ga skinuo.

 

\- Krčma je na kraju sela. Možda da ovaj put ne igramo uloge? – Napoleon je htio da skine i kaput. Bilo je jako toplo za novembar.  
\- Ući ćemo i izvidjeti situaciju. Tvoje je da se pozabaviš šankom – reče Ilija – ako saznamo nešto, čekamo do sutra. Rečeno mi je da će kontakt doći nama.  
Napoleon napravi facu. Sve mu je ovo bilo krajnje mučno. Za njega nije bilo selo niti planina. Napoleon je najbolje radio po gradovima. Pokušao je da otrese blato s čizme ali je odustao kad je vidio da i nema neke fajde. U mislima je psovao i bjesnio ali za sada ga je smirivalo Ilijino pravilno hodanje. Pa naravno da je Ilija naviknut na blato i lokve. Ovo mjesto sigurno nije nimalo različito od onog u kojem je odrastao u Rusiji. Napoleon namršti obrve. Mala nit krivice mu obavi srce a onda sažaljenje jer je sigurno bio blizu istine.

 

Ilija je mislio o njihovom pokriću jer je njegovo ime za misiju bilo Svjetlan. Pokušao je da se usprotivi tome ali ga je Napoleon samo potapšao po ramenu i rekao: „Pristaje ti“. Platit će mu za to a u međuvremenu… oh, kako je mrzio to ime. Nikad ga prije nije čuo ali je imalo takav glup prizvuk da se libio hoće li ga iskoristiti ili ne. Tješio se da je bolje prošao od Napoleona. Antonio mu je zvučalo još blesavije, mada i samo ime Napoleon za Amerikanca mu je bilo pomalo čudno. Imao je utisak da se svaki Italijan zvao Antonije. I da stvar bude još gora, glumili su rođake. Ilija stisnu šake. Zar su u organizaciji toliko glupi da stave Iliju, ovako plavog i plavih očiju i Napoleona crnokosog i plavih očiju u istu kutiju. Ilija podiže pogled da vidi Napoleonovu kosu. Silno je želio da se približi i izbliza vidi koje je boje ali je samo spustio pogled ka Napoleonovim rukama u kojima je bila kapa.  
\- Nek me đavo nosi! – promrmlja Napoleon otkopčavajući kaput.  
Ilija je šutke klimnuo glavom. Nema fajde da misli o tome, Napoleon nije takav. Nastavio je da šljapka po blatu.


	3. Chapter 3

„Došli su u San Francisko  
s cvijećem u kosi, isto kao ti  
jer u tom gradu, u San Francisku  
kažu da snovi ispune se svi.“

 

Zvuk gitare se razlio krčmom starog Čiče. Bila je to lijepo uređena krčma isuviše modernizovana za ovdašnji narod. Stari Čiča nije krio pare koje je dobio službom tokom mladih dana a i sinovi su bili tu da potpomognu. Atmosfera je bila nekako domaća. Stolnjaci ručno vezani po rubovima a zastore od najfinijeg platna u kraju. Stolove je Maša to jutro satjerala u kut da bi mušterijama dala neku privatnost tokom doručka.

 

Sve je to Maša svojim radom i znojem držala čvrsto pod kontrolom. Bijelo-crvene stolnjake mijenjali su svako jutro te su obavezno stavljali male vaze s cvijećem i pletene korpice sa salvetom i svježe pečenim hljebom. Stolice nisu bile samo drvo i ekser, već je to Stari Čiča dao svom sinu Salki da stavi spužvu da bi se gost bolje osjećao.  
\- Ta, nećeš valjda Salka da gosti kukaju zbog bolova, je l’ sinko? – tako je Stari Čiča linijom manjeg otpora „tjerao“ svoje sinove da se zanimaju za krčmu i posao.  
Maša nije progovarala kad bi se mlađi sin, onako sav zelen i vedar, usprotivio starcu. A ona, ko majka, poturala je svoja pleća samo da Čiča ne bije. Istina, Čiča nikada nije postupao ružno prema Maši. Volio ju je do plavog neba i nazad ali taj mali balavac je bio previše drzak. Za sada Čiča mu je povjerio posao da bira muziku. Nije bilo puno, ali će barem pružiti neku vrstu odgovornosti koju taj žutokljunac itekako treba. Avdija, taj drugi sin, petljao se s nekim Petrom iz Sarajeva. Petrova porodica je bila jako imućna pa je Pero pisao i ispisivao fakultete kako je želio.

Čiča je za Avdiju htio da bude čovjek od medicine i kad bi tako, ujutro uz kafu pričao s Mašom uvijek bi dodao:  
\- Haj’ ti znaj tog hajvana. Neće takvog baksuza na medicinu. Belaj je to draga Mašo. Nego de ti donesi ono pismo i stavi pored bureta, danas će doći oni stranci.  
Maša je bila punija žena, vedrog bijelog lica i rumenih obraza. Oči su joj bile tamne kao dno bunara a obrve čudno bakarne boje. Dugu pepeljasto plavu kosu je vezala u elegantnu punđu svako jutro. Bila je to žena koja je istinsku sreću pronalazila u jednostavnim stvarima. Voljela je čistiti krčmu i preko ljeta raditi dole na moru u njihovom restoranu. Imala je Maša para ko prava gospođa ali nikad ona nije patila od skupih haljina i parfema. Bila je sretna ovdje, u svom rodnom kraju, pored čovjeka koji je voli i poštuje ma koliko prgave naravi bio. A bio je pravi namćor, samo potajice.

 

Nakon što je prebrisala pod do savršenstava i poslagala saksije po prozorskoj dasci otišla je iza šanka da uglanca čaše. U kuhinji je bila kuharica Hazema pa bi one kada nije bilo prometno ispušile po koju i razmjenjivale „informacije“. Ono što su one radile jednako je onome što radi moja mama svako jutro kad ode u prodavnicu. Tračale su. A svi znamo da nema ništa sočnije za čovjekovu dušu doli ugodnog trača. Ma da prste poližeš kad čuješ da tvom neprijatelju ne ide dobro u životu.  
Brisala je i redala čaše slušajući ovu današnju šlagersku muziku. Maša je bila žena otvorenog uma i uveliko je branila svog najmlađeg sina Avdu. „Mladost ludost“, govorila bi kad bi Čiča počeo da se jada.

 

Vrata krčme se otvoriše i Maša umalo ne ispusti onu kriglu što je brisala kad je vidjela visokog,plavokosog muškarca. Maši se učinilo da je to bio anđeo ali kad je pogledala onog malo nižeg muškarca što je nekako zijevao okolo kao turist, predomislila se. Anđeo je bio onaj crnokosi. Maša se nekako unervozi i silno zaželi da je krčma punija pa da nema toliko vremena da obraća pažnju na tu dvojicu.  
Uh, al’ kako su samo lijepi. Plavokosi ju je podsjećao na njenog Salku. „Momak ko’ od brda odvaljen“ kako su u kraju govorili a onaj crnokosi… e tog je Maša zgledala.  
Maša spusti kriglu i obrisa ruke.  
\- Hazema! – prosikta ona, sebi u njedra dodajući – gdje je ta djevojka kad je trebaš.  
Stranci su se približavali nekako ozbiljni i predatorski. Plavokosi je nešto govorio onom drugom djelujući iziritirano.  
\- Hazema bona! – Maša poče i zastade čuvši zvuk šerpe kako pada na pod.  
\- A budale djevojke!  
Brzo je odvezala kecelju i pojurila u kuhinju. Sve je bilo uredu. Hazema je držala šerpu s nevinim izrazom na svom ljepuškastom licu.  
\- Beštijo jedna, počisti taj umak s poda i dođi čim prije. Ovo dvoje moraš vidjeti.  
\- Hoću gazdarice – promuca stidna djevojka.

\- Vau, lijep pab .  
\- Krčma.  
\- Lijepa krčma – ispravi se Napoleon gledajući naokolo.  
\- Da. Fina je.  
„Fina“, Napoleon pomisli. Ostavi Iliji da ubije estetiku i umjetnički dojam. Kad život dadne Iliji nešto lijepo, Ilija se potrudi da istisne ljepotu iz toga tim svojim čvrstim i neobično elegantnim rukama. Bilo bi dobro kad bi prestao gledati u Ilijine ruke. Nije kao da ima neki fetiš. Prosto su bile neodoljive. Napoleon bi nekada satima sjedio u svojoj udobnoj kožnoj fotelji u Nju Jorku i čitao ruske romanopisce i poetičare i opet mu se učinilo da ne može bolje opisati Ilijine ruke nego „poželjne“. Želio je da shvati tu patetično privlačnu Rusku romansu Dostojevskog, Tolstoja, ponekad Turgenjeva ali najviše ga se dojmio Šolohov mada on nije bio romantičar. Napoleon mu se divio. Nikada nije potegnuo temu ruskih romana s Ilijom. Nije želio da Ilija dobije suludu ideju kao da Napoleon čita Ruse samo radi njega.

Pfff… glupost. Odjednom ga preplavi neki čudan osjećaj kao da mu nešto fali a onda se dosjeti da se nikada nije udostojio upitati Iliju kakvu vrstu muzike sluša, kakve knjige voli ili nešto posve jednostavno kao koji mu je omiljeni film. Definicija najboljeg prijatelja. Nema šta.

 

Ali ono što Napoleon jest znao o Iliji je kakvu kafu i čaj voli, kako izgleda kada se pravi da ga Napoleon živcira ili kako izgleda dok spava. Dobro, ovo zadnje je saznao prošle noći. Nije kao da je Ilija osjetio Napoleona koji ga je očajnički pokušao utopliti dekama i jorganima. Ako je u onom očaju koji put promucao Ilijino ime ili ga nekako ahem… prijateljski zagrlio niko nije morao da zna. Odahnuo je kada je shvatio da nije bila hipotermija nego da je Ilija samo malo promrzao. Sjetio se onog podatka o samoj planini Igman pod kojom su se nalazili te slavnog Igmanskog marša i boraca. Zebnja mu se uvuče u srce i on nekako nevoljko odmjeri ženu za šankom. Sjeli su za najbliži stol. Dok je prebacivao kaput na drugu stolicu prišla im je konobarica. Mlađahna djevojka smeđe kose i previše drečave haljine ali opet, Napoleon je cijenio njen ravni rimski nos i tanke usne. Onako, bila je lijepo ukomponovana dok nije progovorila.

 

\- Dobar dan, šta će gospoda naručiti?  
Napoleonu se nije dopao jezik. Niti boja, ton, visina i jačina njenog glasa. Ilija na drugu ruku se osvetnički nasmiješio i dubokim glasom odgovorio:  
\- Dva konjaka dok čekamo specijalitet kuće.  
Dobro. Nije jezik kriv, ona je kriva. Ilijin srpskohrvatski je bio melodičan i umjeren. Kad je otišla uzeo je komad hljeba iz košarice i nezainteresirano rekao:  
\- Lijepa dama.  
Ilijin pogleda je govorio „drži svoj ego u hlačama. Molim te“. Uvrjedljivo i tako „Ilija“.  
\- Šta, samo opservacija.  
Ilija je znao šta će uslijediti. Htio je ručno da obriše taj kez s Napoleonovog lica. Mala hinja.  
\- Znaš, poznajem melodiju svake pjesme ali je jezik jednostavno odvratan – doda Napoleon zamišljeno gledajući u lustere.  
\- Melodičan je – odbrani Ilija.  
\- Dosadan – pridoda Napoleon i ponovo se iskezi.  
\- To je tvoje područje.  
\- Oh-ho-ho… nisam uvrijedio zar ne?  
Ilija se spremio da mu kaže pokoju pametnu ali u tom trenutku je stigla konobarica.  
\- Izvolite – rekla je kratko i pogledala Napoleona sa smiješkom.  
Ali ono što je Iliju zaintrigiralo je to da je Napoleon nije ni pogledao. Bio je mrtav hladan za razliku od one obične uloge švalera. Kad je otišla polako su počeli ispijati svoje piće. Muzika je ispunjavala tišinu. Nije kao da je to bila neugodna tišina već je Napoleon mogao osjetiti pogled one punije žene na svom potiljku.  
\- Nemoj mi reći da gledaju – reče Napoleon i Ilija skrenu pogled da pogleda u tu istu ženu.  
\- Ne gledaju – što je bila istina. Žena se nekako sledila od Ilijinog pogleda oborivši svoj.  
\- Nego, Ilija, kako znaš njihov jezik?  
Ilija je šutio. Nije bio siguran da li je to nešto što može da samo tako kaže CIA agentu.  
\- KGB – odgovor je bio kratak i jasan.  
Napoleon klimnu glavom – je l’ bilo teško naučiti? – a onda kao da nije bio siguran šta govori obrazi mu se malko zacrveniše – mislim, je l’ sličan ruskom?  
To blago rumenilo se Iliji činilo posve prirodno i poželjno na Napoleonu. Pokušao je smisliti druge načine da stjera tu krv u obraze pa je šutio, što nije prijalo Napoleonu.  
\- Dobro, zaboravi. Neću te srkletit’ više.  
\- Pismo je malo slično srpskoj ćirilici pa možeš samo to da koristiš, broj padeža se razlikuje, fonetski glasovi su … ah… jednostavni. Ipak mislim da je po težini jezika i gramatike jako zahtjevan. Daleko zahtjevniji od engleskog i njemačkog – ovdje se uspravio je blago osmjehnuo – ali nije predstavljao problem.  
\- Naravno da nije – reče Napoleon i opet mu se obrazi zarumeniše. Molio je Boga da se ne vidi zbog slabog osvjetljenja u krčmi.  
\- Šta je s tvojim italijanskim? – upita Ilija.  
\- Šta s njim?  
Ilija zakoluta očima – koliko dugo ga učiš?  
\- Od petnaeste – odgovori Napoleon i zaćuta. Vau, zašto mu sad ne ispričaš svoje školske dane. Garant bi CIA to cijenila.  
\- Naš prioritet je naučiti engleski i njemački – dobro Ilija… možda nisi to smio reći. Bio je u nevjerici. Bolje bi bilo da šuti i obavi ovu misiju. Zašto je Napoleon uvijek insistirao na „prijateljstvu“.  
\- Pa, moj ruski je očajan – doda Napoleon.  
\- Ma je l’? – reče Ilija na ruskom.  
Pogledi su im se susreli i Napoleonov dah zastade od plavog mora Ilijinih očiju. Bile su zaigrane i radoznale. Lopuža.  
\- Ma jest’ – odgovori Napoleon isto tako na ruskom.  
\- Ali ga ipak učite, ne?  
\- Da. Služi dobro ali nemam šlifa za ruski – osmjehnu se istinski.  
Ilija ga blago pogleda i… Čekaj „Ilija“ i „blago“ ne bi trebalo biti u istoj rečenici.  
\- Ne ide ti loše. Samo više vježbaj.  
\- Nudiš? – reče Napoleon sporo. Dlanovi su mu se znojili pa je odustao od pića. Usta su mu presušila. Ne baš dobitna kombinacija. Imao je osjećaj da više nisu pričali o Napoleonovom ruskom.  
\- Tražiš? – ni Ilija više nije bio siguran o čemu su razgovarali. Imao je osjećaj da hoda po ledu. Nemoguće da je u glavi stvorio ovaj Napoleonov prodorni pogled i ovu napetost između njih koja se mogla rezati nožem.

 

Gledao je u te tamno plave oči i guste obrve. Ali ono što ga je najviše fasciniralo je Napoleonova vilična kost koja se pomjerila nakon što je ovaj nesigurno progutao. Iliji je tada bilo sve jasno. Nije bio jedini koji posjeduje ovaj zabranjeni osjećaj ali isto tako nije bio jedini koji ne smije uraditi ništa povodom toga. Strefi ga val izmiješanih emocija i on skrenu pogled ne želeći da nastave ovim tempom.  
Odjednom mu pažnju odvrati neka vika iza šanka, tačnije u kuhinji. Bio je to mušku glas i Napoleon i on se pogledaše i u istom trenutku pribraše. Napoleon pročisti grlo i ispi konjak ne gledajući u Iliju.

Stari Čiča im dade spisak imena italijanskih sektaša. Sve vrijeme dok su Ilija i on pričali na tom čudnom jeziku pokušao je da ne prati Čičine brkove koji su išli čas dole čas gore. Napoleon nije puno pričao. Pozdravio je starca i čak mu nije rekao ni svoje pravo ime. Malo mu je falilo da se ne počne smijati kad se Ilija predstavio kao Svjetlan.  
\- Da ti Čiča nešto kaže mladiću. Čuvaj tog rođu Talijana od tih sektaša.

 

Ilija je klimnuo glavom. Čiča je nakratko sjeo s njima dok su ručali ali je poslije otišao žaleći se na glavobolju. Tada je njegova žena, Maša istupila i ponudila ih svježim sirom. Napoleon nije mogao odbiti. A kad joj se sin vratio iz škole natjerala ga je da ih pozdravi onako sva hitra i sretna. Napoleon je pokušao da se uhvati u koštac sa svim ovim običajima. Ljudi su mu se činili glasni i otvoreni. Iliji to nije bilo nepoznato. Malac ih nije ni gledao. Vjerovatno neki problem u školi. Ilija mu je prevodio ponekad zadržavajući nešto što baš ni nije bilo od neke važnosti. Maša im je dozvolila da ozvuče krčmu i čak im pokazala stol za koji su svaku večer sjedili ti Italiani. Jedva je čekala da ih se riješi. Dok je tako govorila kriomice je gledala svog sina.

 

\- Gospodo nećemo dozvoliti da siju mržnju i razdor u ovom našem malom mjestu – rekla je i salutirala slici na zidu.  
Napoleon joj je pratio pogled. Drug predsjednik je visio na zidu između jugoslavenske zastave. Ilija se nasmiješio ali nije ni pogledao. Napoleon je bio izvrsno poznat s razdorom Jugoslavije od Istočnog komunističkog fronta. Kada bi usporedio ovu krčmu s bilo kojom krčmom na jugu SADa rekao bi da su ovdje ljudi daleko prijatniji mada nije znao ni beknuti njihov jezik. Komuniste, istina, nije volio, ali rednekse je prezirao.  
Nisu dugo ostali ali kako se krčma počela puniti tako su i oni riješili da se vrate u kolibu i čekaju novosti.  
\- Evo gospodo ponesite ovu košaru gore, pa nek se nađe – rekla je doslovno turajući pletenu korpu u Napoleonove ruke – oni dolaze oko šest, mi ćemo paziti na te vaše „bubice“.

 

Ilija se zahvalio u njihovo ime i stisnuo Mašinu ruku. Kad je bio Napoleonov red Maša nešto radosno uskliknu.  
\- Oh kakav ti je ljepotan ovaj rođo. Nek češće dođe u naše selo pa da ga oženimo!  
Napoleon je gledao kako se Ilija nakratko nasmiješio i brže bolje okrenuo da izvede Napoleona van kao neko dijete.  
\- Šta je to rekla? – upita Napoleon radoznalo.  
\- Rekla je da će oni doći oko šest ovdje-  
\- Ma ne to, ono na što se onako grohotom nasmijala.  
Ilija više nije mogao da izdrži te se poče smijati kako ga Napoleon nikad nije vidio.  
\- Rekla je da češće dođeš ovdje pa da te ožene!

 

Napoleon se namršti i kao dijete isturi donju usnicu. Nešto je mrmljao dok se durio ali je Ilija uživao u radnoj atmosferi sela. Djeca su se vračala iz škole a starci sjedili na balkonima i pili kafu. Mladi su bili u kućama i čekali večer. Ilija osjeti kako mu se umor uvlači u mišiće i poželi da se što prije vrate u kolibu. Sjetio se onog trenutka tišine i napetosti. Trenutka kada mu je srce zaigralo i kada mu je malo trebalo da se ne nagne preko stola. Kako ga je dlan vukao prema Napoleonovom. Kao sada. Tik jedan uz drugog riješili su da se vrate u kolibu i čekaju mrak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pjesma na početku: Mišo Kovač- San Francisko; Label: Jugoton; zemlja porijekla: Yugoslavia; objavljeno: 1967.


	4. Chapter 4

Vatra se već odavno ugasila i u kolibi je bilo jako hladno kad su Ilija i Napoleon ušli. Pošto je Ilija naložio vatru, Napoleon je uzeo kantu vode i stavio na peć da se zagrije. Mrštio se jer se s čežnjom sjetio svog tuša u Nju Jorku, pa je sve radio s hujom. Ilija ga je promatrao beskrajno zabavljen i zadovoljan.  
\- Ovo nije bio dogovor. – mumljao je Napoleon.  
\- Samo još večeras ako budemo imali sreće. – doda Ilija vedro.  
Izvlačio je hranu iz one košare iznenađen sadržajem.  
\- Koja drugarica! – reče Ilija i tiho se nasmija.  
Napoleon se okrenu zatečen Ilijinim osmjehom. Napoleonu ama baš ništa nije bilo smiješno pa se strašno naljutio, otpuhao onaj pramen šiške i uzeo sada toplu kantu vode.  
\- Brzo ću. – reče on te se ispari u sobu zalupivši vratima.  
Naime, tako je stavljao Iliji do znanja da „ama baš ništa nije bilo smiješno u ovoj situaciji i da mogu sad bi odletio nazad u Nju Jork, a ti me baš i ne impresioniraš,opasni“.  
\- Ne lupaj. – Ilija doda i izvadi flašu rakije iz košare. Sklonio ju je, jer će Napoleon u svoj toj depresiji što se uopće nalazi ovdje počet pit, a Ilija nije htio da se brine o ishodu misije i o Napoleonovoj mogućnosti ili nemogućnosti da je izvede.

 

Pažnju mu odvukoše vrata sobe koja su se polako odškrinula dozvoljavajući Iliji da vidi gola leđa svog partnera. Gutanje mu odjednom nije dobro išlo a oči nikako da mu se odlijepe od prizora. Pratio je Napoleonov potiljak, zatim vrat i ta široka solidna ramena. Vrijeme kao da je stalo. Više nije osjećao krpu što je držao u rukama a noge kao da su otupjele. Ilija nije ni treptao ni disao, samo je gledao, a taj pogled je senzualno prelazio preko Napoleonovog struka. Ilija nikada nije pogledao drugu osobu na ovaj način, sa ovakom željom. Pokušao je da se sjeti zadnji put kad je pogledao ženske obline a da nije bilo iz neke čiste potrebe. Izgledao je kao statua ali unutar te lijepe ruske glavice odvijao se čitav jedan proces identifikacije i kvalifikacije za ono što je Iliju bilo sram da prizna.

 

Nikada nije osjećao ovoliku želju. Mislima je prolazio kroz sve one trenutke kada je možda bio izložen muškog golotinji. Ali čak ni u školi pod tuševima, ili na rigoroznim treninzima ništa nije primjećivao. Malo je odahnuo pošto je zaključio da nije oduvijek bio takav, ali to je u njegovim očima pravilo Napoleona još interesantnijim. Šta je to u tom Amerikancu što ga je privuklo? Da li je ta privlačnost kratkotrajna? Ako bude čekao, hoće li otići?

 

Stvar je u tome da je Ilija bio voljan čekati, bar njegov razum. Njegovo srce je imalo ovu čudnu ideju da si ne možeš pomoći koga voliš ali ju je ugušio brzo kao pobunu. Razumu se nije sviđala ta ideja. Zapravo razumu se nije sviđao Sibir i gulag ili čak metak u čelo koji je mogao zaraditi ako se i njegovom razumu svidi ta „liberalna ideja“.  
Uz nadljudske napore uspio je da se okrene i dadne svom partneru privatnost. Ilija neće viriti. Mama ga nije tako naučila. Uzeo je drugu kantu i stavio da se grije ali pomisao na to ga je uznemirila te on izvadi onu rakiju i dvije čaše. Riješio je da ne pretjera u piću.

\- Ne čujem ništa. Jesil’ siguran da si postavio bubicu za stol tri? – Napoleon upita držeći slušalice prislonjene na jedno uho – A možda samo kasne, pa je mirno.  
\- Ne dovodi u pitanje moju efikasnost, kauboju.  
Napoleon nabaci smiješak – Nisam mislio tako – a onda umorno – samo… ah, podsjeti me da ne uzimam slične misije.  
Ilija natoči treću čašicu i prekriži noge na stol. Napoleon odmahnu glavom i pojača prijemnik.  
\- E sad ćemo ih čuti.  
\- Nije toliko loše koliko želiš da bude- odvrati Ilija promatrajući ga – imali smo i gore. Sjećaš se Osla?  
Napoleon vidno zadrhta. Oslo je bilo pakao na Zemlji. Ledeni pakao. Čak mu se činilo i gore od SSSRa. Nije pomagalo to što je Napoleon bio ranjen i što ga je Ilija morao vući po uličicama. Nisu mogli čekati Vaverlija, već mu je Ilija izvadio metak, očistio ranu i zašio je. Napoleon još ima ožiljak i bit će tu dovijeka. Sjetio se kako je morao smirivati svog partnera jer su mu se ruke tresle od gnjeva. Ilija je tada brojao o osveti, o kukavičluku a ponajviše o Napoleonovoj nesposobnosti.  
\- Uh… da. Oslo. Mada se ne sjećam odlaska, bio sam u nesvijesti. Jesam li ti se ikada zahvalio na divnom ručnom radu, mogli bismo otići u kino i pogledati onaj novi film, ti mi prevodi?  
Ilija se namršti – Sarkazam i koji film?  
\- Nikako, druže. Mislim da je neka rijeka… bitka… ne znam. – reče Napoleon i otkopča nekoliko prvih dugmadi košulje. Učinilo mu se da se Ilija previše uozbiljio. Polako je zavratio dio da pokaže rame i umalo ne pade s stolice kad osjetu blagi pritisak oko naborane mlade kože. Ilija se nagnuo prema njemu i proučavao ožiljak te Napoleon postade svjestan svih svojih tjelesnih mana. Hoće to kad neko gleda u tebe proračunato kao da mjeri svaki dio kože.  
\- Nisam znao da će ostati toliki ožiljak. – reče Ilija zamišljeno i nagnu se nazad u stolicu ispijajući gutljaj iz čaše. Oči mu nisu sretale Napoleonove.  
\- Divno Ilija. Stvarno znaš natjerati lika da se osjeća ružno. – promrmlja Napoleon šaljivo ali iskreno se trže kad začu:  
\- Ne. Nisam tako mislio. Hoću reći… – bilo je tu malo nerazumljivog ruskog ali je Napoleon bio siguran da je čuo riječ „Amerikanac“ – rana je bila prilično duboka. – ispravi se Ilija i nasu si još jednu čašicu.

 

Napoleon nije smio više piti i nije bio dovoljno pripit da ne primijeti kako je Ilija izbjegavao da priča s njim. Više su plesali oko teme koja je započeta onim trenutkom u onoj krčmi, nego što su pričali o tome. Napoleon je silno želio da priča o tome, da kaže Iliji šta ga muči i kako se osjeća. U najgorem slučaju, Ilija će ga ubiti i zakopati tijelo negdje na Igmanu. Ostali slučajevi su uključivali scenarij gdje Ilija više nije htio da priča s njim a kamoli da surađuje s ovakvim razvratnikom kao što je Napoleon Solo. Kada sve to zbroji uvijek dobije isti rezultat: „nije vrijedno toga“. Ali onaj ponos u njemu prostruji mu tijelom i on zakopča košulju i spusti čašu na stol. Imao je osjećaj da mu je ovo možda zadnja prilika, i jedina te vrste da ispipa teren.  
\- Ilija, šta mi ne govoriš? – upita on tako blago da je Ilija na sekundu povjerovao da se nije desilo.  
Instinkt mu reče da navuče onaj svoj oklop i da se prebaci u defanzivu. Glavom mu je brujala samo jedna riječ: „poriči!“. Ilija pogleda u čašu na stol i pokuša opustiti ramena. Znao je da ako jednom, makar jednom pogleda prema svom partneru, bit će sto posto gotov. I možda to bi ono crveno u krvi, ili čežnja koja mu u tom trenutku suzbi pluća, on podiže pogled i polako odgovori:  
\- Puno toga.

 

Uslijedio je muk u kolibi. Čulo se samo šuštanje prijemnika i pucketanje vatre u peći. Ilija se gušio. Proklinjao je svaki državni poredak, svu historiju čovječanstva, Ameriku, Rusiju, Napoleona a ponajviše sebe i svoje korijene. On spusti noge sa stola i stavi čašu pored Napoleonove. Nije ga gledao, nije ga mogao pogledati. Htio je da izađe iz ove kolibe i udahne svjež zrak. Nije mogao više biti ovdje, iskušenje ga je kovalo za podne daske al’ on ustade i pođe van. Čuo je zvuk stolice i Napoleona da ustaje. Odjednom osjeti čvrstu ruku oko svog zgloba i htjede da je otrese ali se okrenu prema Napoleonu i bez razmišljanja ga uhvati za prednji dio košulje i prionu uz zid.

 

Zaboravio je bio posljedice. Zaboravio je bio sve razloge da ne uradi. Zaboravio je bio sve druge. Al’ zaboraviti uskoro neće te usne pod svojima, mekoću te crne kose niti taj poljski miris. Poljubac je bio snažan i Ilija je u njega ulio samo mali dio frustracije i žudnje. Mali, ali dovoljan da probudi neki zaštitnički instinkt u Napoleonu te da uzvrati istom mjerom. Bilo je tu ugriza, čupanja i guranja. Dijelili su isti dah i nisu htjeli prestati. Ilija je osjećao dom po prvi put. Ruke pune ljubavi. Napoleon je osjećao potrebu da izdominira poljubac, da Ilija bude tu kad otvori oči. Da se nikad ne probudi ako je ovo san. Nakon jednog poprilično jakog udarca od zid Ilija se ukoči, kao da mu je udarac razbistrio glavu. Slušao je mahnito lupanje svog srca i mogao se zakleti da je čuo i Napoleonovo. Njegov partner se jednom rukom naslonio na zid a drugu je podigao preko usana, ramena opuštena kao poražen. Ilija je bio zakovan za zid, bez daha i snage da se pomjeri. Imao je osjećaj da će pasti ako zakorači.  
Oči su im generalno zaobilazile postojanje drugog. Od stida. Od srama. A najviše od krivice jer je sam osjećaj bio čist, ispravan i božanstven. Niti dogmatsko učenje, niti Sibir ih nije mogao odvratiti od novog mišljenja i saznanja nakon ovoga. Jer, za Iliju, ovaj trenutak jest bio sreća i tuga u isto vrijeme. Pluća su mu bila puna Napoleona, a glava puna nade, zamišljanja i života. Napoleon je u drugu ruku, bio na sedmom nebu. Lebdio je iznad opasnosti i klevete svijeta. Bio je veći od života pred osobom kojoj više ništa nije krio.

 

\- Ne možemo. – čuo je – ubiće nas.  
Pogledaše se i dah mu nestade. Ilijino lice je bilo iskrivljeno od bijesa. Ovaj put to nije bio bijes prema Napoleonu. Bio je to dobar znak pošto Ilija nije rekao da neće ili da ne želi ili čak da nije takav. Mada sama činjenica da Napoleon još diše je bio isto poprilično dobar znak.  
\- Neće znati, ne moraju znati. – tješio je al’ da li je tješio sebe ili Iliju, nije znao.  
Ilija se iskrivljeno i mučenički nasmija – Ja ne mogu biti suptilan. Ne u vezi ovog.  
To je bila najiskrenija rečenica koju ikad čuo. Možda je to bilo najbliže što će ikada doći do one dvije riječi i Napoleon se ponovo nagnu naprijed da ga poljubi.  
\- Rrraavno preko… ma nisam mislio da će… možda je rekao…u jami… ala’ levata… jesi l’ vidio ti to… Luiđi… nisu bili… – prijemnik zapišta i Napoleon zakoluta očima. Vrijeme je da uhvate te propalice i obave misiju.  
\- Zapisuj! – naredi Ilija i iskliza dalje od zida i Napoleona.  
Italijani su pričali o svemu ali najviše o njihovoj meti. Jedan od njih, Luiđi, je izblebetao lokaciju koja večeras Iliji i Napoleonu ništa nije značila dok sutra ne dođe kontakt i ne donese kartu. Po ko zna koji put je s hujom zapisivao riječi i prevodio da ga Ilija čuje u susjednoj sobi.

 

Kasnije, kada su prijemnici utišali a Napoleon sanjivo trljao oči ne bi li se još šta čulo, Ilija došeta do njega, stavi mu ruku na rame i tiho prošapta:  
\- Krevet je tvoj večeras.


	5. Chapter 5

Znate l’ onaj osjećaj kada ne možete spavati jer kada sklopite oči samo vam je voljena osoba u mislima, a u prsima kamenje pa sve stenjete i okrećete se nemirno ne bi li se izmorili i konačno zaspali. Tako cijelu noć, a u glavi vam bruji, slike lete, nade i cijeli život isplaniran. U mislima vi ste već njihovi, vi pripadate njima. U mislima i fantazijama, vi ste već po hiljaditi put okusili med njihovih usana i utolili žeđ za njihovim milovanjem. Tu je cijeli tok pažljivo isplaniran, nema nesavršenosti, jer odbijate da oni nisu savršeni. Kujete ih u zvijezde, a nije im mjesto tu. Vas baš briga, jer možete da si priuštite da vas boli briga. Do detalja jasna slika njihovog osmjeha se ureže u tu tvrdoglavu glavu ili u Ilijinom slučaju slika Napoleonovog lica nakon prvog poljupca. Nevjerica i požuda. Rumenilo. Svjetlo u tim plavim očima. Crvene usne otvorene u malo „o“.

 

Ilija diže ruke i savi ih pod glavu. Gledao je u prašnjavi plafon mada ga nije vidio. U sobi je slušao Napoleonovo disanje. Nije bilo ujednačeno zbog hladnoće koja je sipila kroz pukotine pa je utjecala na bronhije. Glupost. Znao je da ni Napoleon ne spava. Mogao je čuti prevrtanje i otpuhivanje. Smiješak mu se razvuče jer barem nije bio jedini paćenik. Napoleonu je bilo isto. Misleći na to, slike na koje još nije htio obratiti pažnju se otrgnuše kontroli. Bile su to slike Napoleonovih golih leđa, uskog struka, oble, čvrste zadnjice, jakih listova. Ilija se umiri znajući da će fantazije kad tad početi. Nije mogao a da se ne pita šta bi se desilo da je ušao u sobu tada, da je odškrinuo vrata i polako prišao tom zanosnom crnokosom muškarcu. Mogao je jasno da vidi napetost u Napoleonovim ramenima ali i voljnost. Ilija bi ispružio ruku i dodirnuo to rame osvijetljeno zlatnim sjajem svijeće. Polako bi provukao ruku pod Napoleonovu i privio ga uz svoje tijelo. U njegovim mislima Napoleon bi stavio svoju ruku na njegovu smještenu oko struka i zabacio glavu nazad na Ilijino rame dok bi mu se gola prsa širila i skupljala u ritmu Ilijinih. Dah za dahom.

 

Ilija otvori oči i pokuša da ne misli na ukrućenje među preponama. Ali pažnju mu odvuče zvuk škripanja starih vrata. Nije čuo kad je Napoleon ustao da ih otvori ali se nisu mogla sama otvoriti jer nije bilo propuha. Nije se ni usudio pomisliti da je možda Napoleon otvorio vrata u znak nekog poziva. Možda mu je bilo vruće u sobi. „Nije vruće, vatra je potušena“ – pomislio je . Bio je užasno svjestan tih otvorenih vrata i čovjeka koji je bio u drugoj sobi. Čekao je. Možda ipak nije bilo ništa. Ali tek pošto je čuo ponovno komešanje u sobi, ustao je i zastao neodlučan i možda samo malo nervozan. Čvrsto je sklopio drhtave ruke u pesnice i polako krenuo prema vratima. Svjetlost je plivala po podnim daskama i Ilija zastade tek na vratima da pogleda u sobu.  
\- Tu si. – reče Napoleon omekšan bezuspješnim snom i umorom poricanja.

Žuto klasje Koročanske oblasti je jedno od najmilijih Ilijinih sjećanja. Ilija se ni ne sjeća zašto je bio tu ali se sjeća zlaćanog mora koje je njihao blagi vjetar noseći mirise voćnjaka u blizini. To ljeto je prvi put ukrao jabuku. Bila je to dobro izglancana crvena jabuka koju je Ilija ponudio svojoj majci. Kasnije bi Ilija s nekom određenom dozom neodobravanja vlastitog postupka gledao na to ljeto. S novim uvjerenjima i idealima, zaključio je da je to bio prvi i zadnji dan da je ukrao od države i naroda. Od tada Ilija nije podlegao iskušenju crvenih jabuka.  
Ponovo je doživio tu ljetnu noć kada je trčao kroz žito i duboko udisao oštar miris zemlje. Baš kao radoznalo dijete i tada je dodirivao mokru zemlju i travu. Svijet mu je bio pod nogama a glava u oblacima. Gore, gore, sve više i više dok mu se dah ne presiječe Činilo mu se da to nije bilo dovoljno, te je on u jednom trenutku izuo cipele i savio prstiće da zgrabi rosnu travu. Cijelu noć je tračao kroz žito i nije ga bilo strah. Vokac je bio tu s njim ali se njegov lavež nije čuo sve do prvih pijetlova. Mjesec im je obasjavao put srebrenim nitima a zvijezde kao krijesnice ukrašavale su crno platno. Ilija je tada smislio novi naziv za njih osjećajući se kao jako pametan dječarac.  
\- Kandilj baje! – odzvanjalo je dugim poljem a nikog nije bilo da čuje. Samo je Vokac ispuštao grlen zvuk i trčao za plavušanom.

Jutro je svanulo ali za sobom nije donijelo sunce već olovne crne oblake sa sjevera i jako lupanje vrata. Napoleonu je trebalo nekoliko sekundi da skonta da je to zapravo kucanje. Samo je ovlaš pogledao golu priliku pored sebe i razbacane plahte. Praznog i tihog uma ustao je i navukao odjeću ili pak prve krpice koje su mu se našle pod rukom. Kosa mu je bila haos. Po vratu je osjetio otiske zubi i ugriza te iste komirane prilike a lakat mu je bio malko nagnječen. Dobro, kad Ilija spusti svoju težinu na njega, Napoleon se samo može nadati da će preživjeti. Ali ipak, ništa ne bi promijenio. Sve je bilo savršeno mada su bili pomalo smotani isprva. Blago se zanjihao kad je prišao vratima ali sve u svemu nabacio je šarmerski osmjeh i otvorio.  
\- Napokon! – povika poznati glas – mislila sam da te je Ilija zavezao negdje.  
\- Gabi? – Napoleon upita u nevjerici sada potpuno razbuđen.  
Ovo nije bilo dobro. Brzo je pogledao prema sobi. Vrata su bila zatvorena, Ilija ih je čuo. „Ah, pametnica“ – pomisli Napoleon i uvede Gabi u skromnu toplu kolibu.  
Ispostavilo se da im je Gabi bila kontakt ali ono što Napoleon nije mogao razumjeti je zašto su to krili oni iz organizacije. Zar ih nisu mogli poslati kao tim na ovu misiju a ne posebno. Gabi mu je kasnije objasnila da se već zbližila s Italijanima i da će se večeras sresti u šumi gdje su i sakrili gospodina Dragojevića. Gabi je priznala da sama nije bila svjedok torturi ali je čula od Luiđija opis mjesta gdje su ga držali. Naime bila je to duboka jama u zemlji, toliko duboka da su ispod strčale stijene i tekla planinska bistra voda. Preko jame su bile bačene čelične rešetke. Na licu joj se primijeti blijedilo dok je opisivala strahotu.  
\- Iskreno Solo, mislim da nije jedini koji je završio tamo. – rekla je zabrinuto.  
U taj čas uđe Ilija u sobu i podiže pogled prema Napoleonu. Ovaj se nasmiješi.  
\- Ej spavalice. – reče Gabi i ustade da ga zagrli.  
Ilija se ukoči a Napoleon sagnu glavu, poraženo se smijući. Nema šanse da ovoj ženi tako nešto prokliže kroz prste. I Gabi zastade vidjevši Ilijin vrat. Al’ eto Napoleon bi joj oprostio i taj nezgodni trenutak i taj minut šutnje samo zbog crvenila visoko na Ilijinim obrazima.  
\- Nego, ahem, Ilija idem po vodu a ti se pobrini za Gabi. – reče Napoleon, uze kantu i kaput te polako izađe s pobjedonosnim smiješkom na licu.  
U džepu kaputa nađe svoju tabakeru i šibice te izvadi jednu da pripali. Kroz duhanski dim promatrao je sivilo nebesko i oblake. Učinilo mu se da su mu pluća kategorički odbijala katran. Ah, kako i ne bi kad su bila puna Ilijinog mirisa. Napoleon se zakikota kao djevojče i laganim korakom se pruži kroz blatnjavi i šljapkavi snijeg ne vidjevši ni selo dole u podnožju, ni ovce puštene iz tora, ni borove visoko iznad kolibe. Ništa on nije vidio doli Ilijinih ruku, prsa i snažnih bedara. Njegovo sanjarenje je trajalo sve dok se nije vratio u kolibu s kantom svježe i čiste vode.  
\- Krećemo za pola sata. – reče Ilija i ustade da uzme kantu. Na Gabijinom licu iscrtavala se zabrinutost svaki put kad bi pogledala Iliju. Kao da nije mogla da odgonetne nešto.  
Napoleon je odmah poželio znati o čemu su pričali.

 

Spremili su oružje i opremu te izašli da dočekaju pojačanje. Plan je bio jednostavan. Spasiti zatočenike – Gabi je insistirala da ih ima više mada im nije znala identitete – te eliminirati svaku smetnju. Aleksandar je morao ponoviti nekoliko puta: „ne vrijede mi mrtvi, trebaju nam živi“. Ilija je negodovao jer to nije bio „njegov način, a Napoleon se sveukupno dosađivao tokom vožnje. Kriomice bi gledao Iliju kad bi pomislio da ovaj ne gleda.  
Ni riječi nisu progovorili o prošloj noći ali Napoleon nije osjetio nikakvu lošu promjenu na Iliji. Malo je bio zabrinut jer to i nije garantiralo da promjena neće biti. Ilija je bio čudna sorta i Napoleon samo po promatranju nije znao šta ovaj osjeća a kamoli šta misli. Jedino što ga je brinulo je to da ga Ilija nije pogledao nijednom otkako su došli blizu mete da postave zasjedu. Ilija je radio samouvjereno i oprezno izdajući naredbe mladim suborcima ali opet nije ni pogledao prema njemu.  
Napoleon se unervozi i nevoljko se okrenu da razgleda.  
Bili su smješteni u neko sklonište iza stijene pored šume. Napoleon je gledao okolo iščekujući kišu koja će neminovno zaliti toplu zemlju. Gabi je sjedila s Aleksandrom i razrađivala način ulaska. Napoleon uzdahnu miris blata i ulja te uđe u predviđeni šator da se presvuče u odgovarajuću crnu uniformu. Otpuhivao je svo vrijeme pokušavajući da rolkom pokrije plavilo na vratu. Kad je u bunilu umalo zaboravio oružje zakleo se da neće misliti o Rusu.

 

Poslije će se pozabaviti Ilijinim ponašanje. Ne smije dopustiti da mu poremeti pažnju na terenu. Napoleon je bio profesionalac i ponašat će se kao jedan.  
A njega nek đavo nosi.


	6. Chapter 6

Služba i družba ne idu zajedno. – reče Ilija tihim glasom kao da je sebe pokušao uvjeriti. Gabi i on su čekali Napoleona u kolibi. Ona se nije suzdržavala ovaj put, pa je raspalila pitanja po Iliji ne bi li saznala šta više o modricama i pogledima. Ma lasica se samo pravila da ne zna. Znala je Gabi o Ilijinoj epskoj ljubavi i o Napoleonovoj neotpjevanoj romansi al’ je, budući da je već igrala ulogu dvostrukog agenta, odlučila da se ne petlja. Bilo je to nešto poput one stare: „Ko s đavolima tikve sadi…“. Gabi nije htjela saditi tikve s ovom dvojicom ignorantnih i ponosnih tetrijeba. Ne. Ona je samo fino pustila da stvari teku svojim tokom. Neko od njih dvoje je eventualno morao pući. Oh-ho-ho i pukao jeste. Po svemu sudeći to je bio Ilija.  
Da se kladila, stavila bi veliku svotu novca na njega i dobila, al’ eto, to je njena sreća. Mada ona lično nije mislila da je baš sreća imala neke veze s Ilijinim prosvjetljenjem. Zapravo, jako ju je zanimalo šta se zaista desilo. Trebala je pitati Napoleona. Njih dvoje se uvijek fino istračaju. Ilija neće da kaže ništa. Šuti i muti. A kad smuti, jao si ga tebi. Nije znala razlog za tu Ilijinu, hajmo reći, privatnost, jer to i nije bila baš velika tajna. Čak je i Vejverli spoznao tu čudnu hemiju između dva najbolja agenta organizacije. Kad promisli malo, ko nije?  
Bilo je tu onih pogleda ispunjenih seksualnom napetošću, onih ko fol ovlaš dodira al’ ono što joj je najviše smetala ta njihova tvrdoglavost. Ilija je poricao iz petnih žila da osjeća nešto prema Napoleonu. Dobro… Ilija je poricao da osjeća bilo šta prema bilo čemu ili kome. A vidi ga sad…  
\- Ilija… znaš da Napoleon zna crtu između posla i privatnosti. – reče ona. Ilija je sjedio potišten laktovima naslonjenim na koljena i isprepletenih prstiju.  
\- Mi nemamo privatnosti. Toga nema u ovom poslu, Gabi. – odbrusi on mršteći se.  
Gabi mu priđe iza leđa i stisnu mu napeto rame ljupkom malom ručicom pa upita:  
\- Niste pričali?  
Ilija odmahnu glavom pa se pribra.  
\- Nismo.  
\- Ilija, pogledaj me. – reče mu ona primijetivši da se neki nemir skupljao u njemu. Samo joj još fali da se počnu zaobilaziti i izbjegavati na misijama.  
Ilija duboko uzdahnu pa spusti ruke i okrenu se prema njoj.  
\- Kako je bilo? – upita ona što je tiše mogla. Lice joj je poprimilo blagi i zabrinuti izraz.  
\- Na šta misliš? – upita Ilija zbunjeno pa se u trenutku zacrveni pošto pogleda njenu dignutu obrvu.  
\- Neću reći.  
\- Znači dobro? – upita ona pokušavajući zadržati ozbiljno lice.  
\- Um… – ispusti Ilija i Gabi mu uze ruke u svoje te sjede u stolicu ispred njega.  
\- Ilija on te voli. – Gabi mu reče nešto što je bio siguran da u skorije vrijeme neće čuti.  
Gledao im je u ruke. Njegovi dugi prsti bili su skoro kao njen dlan. Boja kože se znatno razlikovala – njena tamnija lahko upija sunce dok njegova gori pod istim. Al’ te ruke su mu bile poznate i on se preda znajući da su tu da mu pomognu.  
\- Bilo je… nestvarno. Isuviše dobro da bi povjerovao u to.  
Gabi mu stisnu ruku i on je pogleda. Smeđe oči su držale tračak mudrosti i ljubavi.  
\- Reci mu kako se osjećaš. Pričaj s njim.  
\- Hoću… hoću. – reče Ilija smireno – nema mi druge.

 

Nakon što su izbavili sve civile iz te (kako je fino Napoleon opisao) tamnice, nisu očekivali da će među neprijateljima nabasati na već poznato lice. Bio je to Avdija koji se nekako spetljao s Italijanima jer su obećavali i ptičje mlijeko. On je, u očaju da se domogne grada, uzeo pištolj pa počeo mlatarati njime ko muha bez glave. Krelac jedan. Ilija ga je odvukao u stranu i zavezao ga za drvo da ne remeti misiju. Mali je psovao i vikao te je u jednom trenutku rekao Iliji da zna da je rus. Ilija… ko Ilija, samo ga je „blago“ udario drškom pištolja u potiljak. Ovaj se opuštenog tijela nagnuo na lijevo i tako ostao do sumraka kad su čistili područje. Kasnije su ga za kragnu odvukli do krčme i predali Čiči koji je bogarao i razbijao sve oko sebe kad je vidio belajsuza na vratima. Agencija se nije htjela baviti njime jer je bio mlad i povodljiv. Obećali su da će ga držati na oku.  
Pošto je Gabi izričito tražila od Vejverlia odmor za sve troje, ovaj se nije mogao buniti. Dao im je dvije sedmice i potrebne karte te se pokupio sa svojim agentima i špijunima da stignu na zadnji let. S druge strane naša tri špijuna su se zaputila malim skučenim autobusom prema Sarajevu gdje su im već rezervisali dvije sobe i odnijeli stvari.

 

Napoleonovo lice je bilo prekriveno prljavštinom i blatom kao i njegova crna uniforma. U tom sitnom autobusu jedva je čekao da dođe u hotelsku sobu i da se istušira. Gabi ga je ispitivala o selu i planini a Ilija je nezainteresirano gledao kroz prozor. Vidjevši to, Napoleon okrenu svoju glavu prema Gabi i nastavi pričati s možda malo zategnutijim pogledom i za mrvicu lažnijim osmijehom. Ako je to primijetila, nije ništa rekla.  
Na recepciji ih je dočekala djevojka od nekih tridesetak godina i Napoleon polako navuče svoju ženskarošku masku. Bilo mu je lako ponovo uklizati u tu ulogu. Njen osmjeh je bio zavodnički i radoznao, al’ desi se nešto što nije očekivao. Taj osmijeh nije bio za njega već za Iliju. Iz onog predivnog osjećaja predatora koji vreba svoj plijen, neka praznina mu se spusti u stomak i on se uozbilji i s mržnjom pogleda u tu… ugh.  
\- Samo dvije sobe? – upita Ilija.  
\- Nažalost. – reče ona i preda im ključ.  
Gabi se progura i zgrabi jedan.  
\- Laku noć momci! – povika sa stepenica i otrča iza ugla.  
\- Izgleda da će gospoda morati dijeliti. – doda recepcionerka s izvinjavajućim osmijehom kojeg je Napoleon htio izbrisati… trajno.  
\- Nema veze. Hvala. – reče Ilija i uze drugi ključ.  
Kad su se malo odmakli od nje Napoleon nije mogao izdržati a da ne upita pomalo tiho:  
\- Neće ti smetati?  
Ilija zadugo nije ništa rekao i Napoleon se uspravio i stisnuo vilicu osjećajući gorku nepravdu i bol.  
\- Neće. – reče Ilija i otključa sobu.  
Bila je to sasvim uredna i uobičajna hotelska soba s dva kreveta. Tapete su bile smeđe i crvene… cvjetne, učinilo se Napoleonu. Prigušena svjetlost od lampi je sipala zlatne niti po sobi obasjavajući te proklete razmaknute krevete. Mrzio ih je već na prvi pogled. Kako je sve samo krenulo po zlu. Ilija ga je u najbolju ruku ignorisao. Šta se moglo desiti u međuvremenu pa se Ilija ponašao ovako bebasto.  
\- Ilija… mislim da bi trebali popričati. – procijedi Napoleon dok je ovaj uzimao čistu odjeću iz torbe.  
\- Ne sada, kauboju. – reče Ilija i zaputi se ka kupatilu.  
Napoleonu se grlo stegnu i on u nevjerici uze predmet koji mu je bio najbliži te ga zafrlji prema Iliji. Nije imao namjeru da ga pogodi, niti je ciljao prema njemu pa se vaza skrhala od zid a porculanski komadići rasuli po podu.  
\- A kad bi visočanstvu odgovaralo? – disao je duboko i brzo. Imao je osjećaj da ga Ilija nepravedno tretira šutnjom.  
Ilija se okrenu i pogleda ga.  
\- Možda nikad. – procijedi on.  
\- Ma nemoj. Sinoć to nisi govorio. – reče Napoleon izazivajući – možda da te podsjetim? – te poče imitirati Ilijine riječi od sinoć… ona lažna obećanja koja se govore u bunilu i strasti.  
\- Umukni! – povika Ilija i baci onu odjeću na pod.  
\- Onda pričaj sa mnom. Reci mi u čemu sam pogriješio. Ne možeš me samo tako isključiti!  
\- Nije do tebe.  
\- Oh… sad prekidaš sa mnom prije nego što smo počeli… fino.  
\- Moram razmisliti.  
\- Nemoj da te ja prekidam. – ovdje je Napoleon otvorio vrata sobe.  
\- Stani!  
\- Idi dovraga, Ilija. – i zalupi vrata.

 

Ah… jebeno je to kad vam neko zgužva srce, baci ga na pod a onda još malo skače po tom otpatku. Možda je to bio i njegov umor i nestrpljenje da i ove noći ima Iliju u naručju. Možda je bio pohlepan… nije „bio“… on to jest. Niko mu nikad nije ovako živce izvukao kao Ilija. Sad kad gleda na to sve… to je bila sitnica, pogrešne riječi izgovorene u pogrešno vrijeme. Bolje je bilo da nije ništa rekao i da je dočekao jutro. Kažu da je jutro pametnije od večeri. Napoleonu se činilo da ni jedno a vala ni drugo ne vrijedi ako je on sam od sebe glup…

 

A bio je glup. Trebao je pustiti da se Ilija smiri i da stvarno razmisli. Nije ni njemu bilo lako prihvatiti da se sve to desilo. Da su osjećaji uzvraćeni. Da se ona noć stvarno desila, da su spavali u jednom krevetu kao jedno i da su možda i pretjerali s obećanjima i maštarijama.  
\- Napoleon? – reče Gabi iznenađeno otvorivši vrata.  
\- Ja… – samo mu se to otelo iz grla te ona brzo stade u stranu da on uđe.  
Šta god da se desilo – pomislila je – ovo je prvi i zadnji put da ga vidi ovako slomljenog.


	7. Chapter 7

Te večeri Napoleon je čekao da jutro što brže svane. Učinilo mu se kao da su sjene na zidovima plesale pokušavajući da ga uspavaju. Slušao je Gabijino smireno disanje i pokoji glasni uzdah pošto se prevrtala u krevetu. Tama sobe mu je gutala misli i pretvarala ih u sluzavost samosažaljenja, krivnje i kajanja.  
Nikako mu nije išlo u glavu taj Ilijino ponašanje. Sve je bilo, malte ne, savršeno dok nije počeo izvoditi i praviti se svetac. Pokušao je da sumira sve što se izdešavalo . Često se kroz noć zadržavao na istoj činjenici; Ilija ga je prvi poljubio, Ilija je ušao u onaj sobičak, Ilija ga je te noći ponovo i ponovo ljubio, dirao i milovao. Čas bi zastao da ga pogleda, čisto samo da pogleda Napoleona neuređenog i opijenog poljupcima a čas bi mu ruke pritiskao u postelju iznad glave nijemo ga opominjući da ih tu drži.

 

Aman, ti mu poljupci neće nikad odlepršati iz glave. Mogao je on i dublje od toga… al’ isto kao da se nije usudio prisjećati se onih prljavijih al’ slasnijih trenutaka. Bio je duboko ubijeđen da Ilija puši bolje od bilo koje žene s kojom je bio. Osvajao ga je način na koji bi jezikom pritisnuo baš tamo gdje najviše treba kako bi ga doveo do ludila ili kada bi ga skliskim dlanom navlačio nježno dok Napoleonu ne bi nestalo daha, jer, doista, Ilija nije bio stidljiv u postelji. Barem Napoleon nije osjetio stidljivost pa čak ni onda kada je Ilija bio u njemu, kada mu je držao bedra dovoljno široko da se smjesti među njima svakim novim trzajem kukova. Oh… ali taj osjećaj koji ga je prožeo kad ga je Ilija uhvatio tim snažnim, velikim rukama i okrenuo tako da se laktovima oslanjao na madrac. Bio je to osjećaj potpune predaje i krajnjeg očaja da Ilija što brže ponovo uđe u njega ne bi li ga obilježio. Kao da su bili u nekom užarenom ludilu, Napoleon je buncao Ilijino ime dok je ovaj šaptao i dahtao. Tijela su im mirisala na Napoleonovu kolonjsku, Ilijin sapun i nešto što se moglo opisati samo kao aroma njihove glatke uzavrele i vlažne kože. Kasnije kada mu je Ilija svršio po stomaku , dozvoljavajući mu da ga dira, Napoleonu je trebala samo minuta prije nego što je poljupcima ponovo zaskočio Iliju.

 

Bila je ovo divna taktika – misliti na Iliju i tu jednu pišljivu noć što su proveli valjajući se po skučenom krevetcu nakon ove gadosti koju je danas izveo. Napoleon se namršti i zgrabi deku pa je prebaci preko glave ozlojeđeno mumljajući:  
\- Konj jedan… kukavica. Nije vrijedan…  
U te pozne sate svakakve ideje su mu se vrzmale po glavi pa je najzad odlučio da se malo potrudi sljedećih dana i sazna šta je to s Ilijom. Nije htio da bude po onoj staroj – Tresla se gora, rodio se miš. Ako Ilija stvarno ne želi ništa, Napoleon će ga ostaviti na miru.  
Tješio se pretvaranjem da bi mogao pa je zaspao sa slikom Ilijinog lica tik uz uzdisaj.

Probudila ga je glasna zvonjava telefona i Gabijino gunđanje. Čuo ju je kako se komeša da bi ustala iz kreveta, zatim je vjerojatno zapela od jorgan na podu sudeći po onom malom ‘tup’ zvuku pa je tek onda počela ljutito tupati i stupati nogama ko slonica da pokaže svijetu svoju nesreću i nezadovoljstvo. Nije znao koliko je sati, niti je htio da zna. Doručak mu nije bio važan, niti mu je Sarajevo više djelovalo privlačno… ma ništa ga nije zanimalo. Htio je da još malo spava ali ga je Gabijino mrmljanje držalo budnim.  
\- Razumijem gospodine. Javit ću mu. – rekla je promuklo.  
\- Ne, ne, sve je uredu. Časna riječ! – dodala je zabrinuto – hvala vam na dojavi.  
Potrudio se da nekako uredi ovo gnijezdo na glavi dok se Gabi ne vrati u spavaču sobu. Osluškivao je njena sada tiha stopala i kretanje po dnevnom boravku. Neki nemir mu se spusti u želudac i on se pridiže da bolje vidi kroz prozor. Napolju je padala kiša te je stidno lupkala u hotelske prozore.  
Divno. Još jedan razlog da danas samo ostane u ovom krevetu. Vidjevši da Gabi neće doći u skorije vrijeme ustao je na jedvite jade i oteturao se u kupatilo. Tuširanje bi mu dobro došlo.

 

Tek što je zakoračio u tuš kabinu čuo je kako neko lupa na vrata sobe. Pomislio je da će Gabi to riješit te se vratio tuširanju. Voda je bila božanstvena kao i pritisak. Uzeo je neki Gabijin šampon od kajsije i brzo umasirao masu u kosu. Mehanički je oprao tijelo neobazirući se na male ljubičaste flekice na bedrima i otiske ugriza na donjem dijelu stomaka. Kad je izašao iz tuš kabine mirisao je na kajsije i jagode što bi mu bilo koji drugi dan išlo na živac ali ovo jutro nije htio da se zamara s tim. Tek nakon što je peškirom osušio kosu, shvatio je da su sve njegove stvari u Ilijinoj sobi. Izašao je s peškirom namještenim nisko oko kukova.  
\- Hej Gabi, možeš li mi učiniti usl-  
\- Gabi, šta je ovo? – upita on namršteno.

 

Ilija je stajao kraj prozora dok je Gabi nervozno grickala nokte blizu kreveta i očima prelijetala čas preko jednog čas preko drugog. Ilija je izgledao smireno, uspravno i profesionalno. Gledao je kroz prozor u daljinu. Napoleon ugleda svoju odjeću u njegovim rukama.  
\- Neće ti smetati da mi dodaš to? – reče on odsječno i Ilija kao da ga je tek čuo pogleda prema njemu i iznenadi se što ovaj uopšte stoji tu.  
Iliji se pogled zadrži na Napoleonovim golim prsima te se on uspravi i brzo mu pruži odjeću. Ovaj je nijemo uze i ponovo nestade u kupatilo.  
\- Gabi kako ćemo mu reći? – Ilija ju upita ne obračajući pažnju na malenu ženu pored kreveta. Još je gledao u vrata kupaonice.  
\- Ne znam Ilija… možda bi mu ti trebao reći… nasamo?  
\- Ja. Nasamo. A ti? – reče Ilija začuđen Gabijinim kukavičlukom.  
\- Joj Ilija, ne znam… nisam pametna… saznat će ionako i ovako.  
\- Saznat ću šta? – reče Napoleon otvarajući vrata kupatila.

 

Na sebi je nosio obične smeđe pantalone i crni džemper. Kosa mu je još bila mokra al’ se nije cijedila na odjeću. Izgledao je čisto i uredno kao i uvijek. Ilija je morao skrenuti pogled. Ovo nije bilo vrijeme da se prepusti željama.  
Gabi kao da je malo poskočila. Izgledala je kao da nije htjela biti ovdje i Ilija je nije mogao ni kriviti. Znao je da nije na njoj da mu kaže. Možda će zaobići onaj dio objašnjavanja zašto je razlupao sve u njihovoj sobi pošto je proveo jutro razgovarajući s nadležnima iz Moskve.  
\- Napoleon… – Gabi reče i pogleda Iliju.  
\- Dobro vas dvoje… šta se desilo? – upita Napoleon stavljajući u stranu svaku ličnu emociju da bi se pozabavio poslom. Gabi mu je izgledala kao da će iskočiti iz vlastite kože a Ilija je bio jezivo šutljiv i nije gledao nikog, samo je piljio u pod.  
U sekundi se desiše dvije stvari, Gabi odjuri kroz vrata a Ilija se trže i povika za njom. Napoleon ih je gledao u čudu. Kad ostaše samo on i Ilija u sobi Napoleon tiho procijedi:  
\- Ilija, šta je bilo?  
Nije dobio nikakav odgovor. Napoleon primijeti Ilijinu ruku kako se trza. Ljut?

Ilija je bio ljut?  
Trzanje se pogorša. Ne, nije bio ljut… bio je bijesan.  
\- Hej… Ilija? – reče Napoleon što je nježnije mogao pokušavši da mu se približi. Nije mislio na prošlu noć. Nije mislio na svađu i tjeskobu u grudima. Mislio je na Iliju i kako je izmučeno izgledao sada pred njim. Kao da mu neko sudi. Kao da se bori s nečim.  
\- Kauboju. – reče Ilija tiho i podiže pogled.  
\- Ilija?  
\- KGB želi da se vratim.

 

Kraj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sljedeće poglavlje je epilog.


	8. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon i Ilija se nisu vidjeli tri mjeseca. Ilija je pušten iz KGBa da radi za „Ankl“. Tri mjeseca je dovoljno da zaborave na svađu ali će trebati samo jedna noć da se prisjete slobode, želje i strasti.

Sobu je ispunio miris zrelih jabuka. Vjetrovi su nanosili kišu na prozore dok su se stakla maglila od vrućine sobe.  
Dva ljubavnika su se valjala po mekom neurednom krevetu polako uspaljujući svaki djelić tijela. Poljupci su bili mokri i užurbani te Ilijini prsti počeše masirati Napoleonov vrat, leđa, polako klizeći niz kičmu. Osjećao je kako Napoleona prožimaju trnci dok je ruku spuštao do njegovog krutog spolovila. Napoleonovo dahtanje ga je palilo te on drugom rukom nježno uštinu njegove bradavice te pusti te iste prste da puze po trbuhu, bedrima i najzad do znojem vlažnog žbunja tik iznad svoje druge ruke koja mu ga je sporo drkala. Ilijin ud je bio napet do pucanja te on naleže na Napoleona lagano kružeći prstima oko stegnutog mišića otvora.  
\- Mmm… Ilija. – Napoleon uzdahnu i poče mu ljubiti vrat katkad sisajući ušnu resicu.

 

Ilija polako gurnu srednji prst osjećajući Napoleonovu napetost. Udisao je miris njegovog toplog tijela puštajući da ga ovaj pomalo grli i grabi kosu dok ga Ilija obrađuje prstima. Napoleon se uskoro izvijao prema Iliji, mameći ga. On samo lagano pritisnu mišić drugim prstom te kliznu u njega.  
Obožavao ga je beskrajno u ovom trenutku. Osjetio je pulsiranje svog uda koji je žudio za zabranjenim voćem. Ljubili su se i mazili dok ih želja nije skroz izludjela. Ilijina ruka se kretala sve brže i brže dok je Napoleon, ispuštajući isprekidane uzdahe, grabio jastuk. Oči su mu bile čvrsto sklopljene a obrazi nestvarno rumeni kao da se stidio što mu Ilija ovo radi, što ga vidi ovako ranjivog i otvorenog.

 

Tek kada je bio siguran da ga je pripremio, Ilija izvadi prste i namjesti ga tako da leži na leđima. Napoleon, pak, bijaše odveć istopljen od užitka tako da je dozvolio da ga ovaj premješta i namješta. Napoleon pomalo stidljivo al’ voljno raširi koljena i sjajnim očima pređe pogledom preko Ilijinog tijela. Kad su im se pogledi sreli on okrenu glavu u stranu. Prsa su mu se dizala i spuštala od napetosti i iščekivanja. Ilija se polako zanjiha nad njim i dlanom mu okrenu lice da ga pogleda u oči.  
\- Hej… – Ilijin glas je bio dubok, ispunjen žudnjom.

 

Napoleon ga pogleda. Zjenice raširene od uzbuđenja, usne crvene od poljubaca.  
\- Ilija. – Napoleon prostenja pošto osjeti Ilijin ud dodirujući tamo gdje su mu prsti bili.  
Iliji je samo trebao Napoleonov glas te on snažno gurnu kukove naprijed ulazeći u njega, šireći ga. Oboje kliknuše od užitka. Strast i slast potpuno ovladaše njihovim čulima i ništa nije postojalo osim Napoleonove vreline oko Ilije i rumenila koji im se širio tijelima.

 

Isprva je Napoleon ispuštao drhtave „ ah- ah“ zvukove koje je Ilija gutao poljupcima. Kasnije su se kretali brže i brže dok mu je Ilija dizao nogu, čas je savijajući tako da bedrom dodirne stomak ne bi li zašao dublje u tu toplinu, čas u stranu ne bi li ga raširio dovoljno da mu se približi i prsa mu obaspe poljupcima. Dosezali su nemilosrdan ritam i neslućeni vrhunac koji je bio spoj tjelesne ugode ljubavne strasti i zadovoljstva spoznaje da rade nešto što ne bi smjeli, da krše tabu, da jedu voće sa zabranjenog stabla.  
Grč sladostrašća je bio neopisiv te Ilija prostenja njegovo ime svršavajući u isto vrijeme kada je Napoleonovo sjeme briznulo po Ilijinom stomaku slivajući se niz njegovu šaku. Klonuli i iscrpljeni ostali su iznemoglo ležati neko vrijeme. Zagrljeni. Šuteći.

 

\- Ilija? – ponovi Napoleon sada u mraku sobe.  
Kiša je još lupala u prozore u ritmu „tap- tap“ koje se razlijevalo sobom.  
\- Hm? – Ilija promumlja lijeno.  
\- Volim te. Ostani.

 

Ilija samo pojača stisak oko njegovog struka.

 

 

Kraj

 

(Sad za stvarno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa… odo sad od srama umrijeti.


End file.
